Golden Dusk
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Sequel to Red Dawn, which is the sequel to Blue Day, which is the sequel to Black Night. Now smile :)


GOLDEN DUSK

(Seven months after Red Dawn)

It was the end of several runs to Inner Rim planets. It had been heavy equipment and Jaina and Jag had opted to bring Jarik along. He did graduate, albeit barely.

Jaina was piloting and her younger brother copiloting as they approached the atmosphere of Coruscant, preparing for the usual turbulent approach. Jaina was feeling particularly happy.

"I like traveling with you guys," Jarik said to Jaina. "Dad and Chewie are so anal."

"Yeah, well, he taught you how to be a good pilot, so give him that," Jaina reminded him.

"I know. It's just that he's so damn fussy about everything!"

Jag laughed. "I feel your pain, bro."

"Yeah, he's like one of the best pilots in the galaxy, but you guys are just as good and you don't make me so crazy."

"You two make each other crazy because you're so alike," Jaina told her brother.

"Me? Like him? That's what I'm gonna be like in the future?" Jarik looked aghast. "Shoot me now." Both Jaina and Jag burst out laughing.

"You could do worse," Jaina told her brother.

"Yeah, you could end up looking like Chewie," Jag teased.

"Hey, Chewie's cool."

"Yeah, but do you really wanna look like him?" Jaina kidded.

"I wouldn't have to shave."

"You already look scruffy," Jaina told him.

"Oh thanks a lot! That's what Mom calls him when she's mad at him!"

"You mean half witted scruffy looking nerfherder?" Jarik said. "Yeah, I've heard it."

"Yeah, but did Mom ever tell you what he said the first time she called him that?"

"Do I care?"

"He apparently turned to her and said, who's scruffy looking?" The three all laughed. Jaina and Jarik had heard the many stories surrounding the origins of their parents' relationships, and by now Jag had endured more than a few.

They had entered Coruscant's atmosphere and were on final approach. Jaina led the ship that Jag had insisted on naming her for gently down to the landing bay. Jaina had objected but she relented after her father reminded her that she'd been named for her paternal grandmother. She relented, with the proviso that if they ever had a daughter, she would not be named as such.

"I gotta get my own ship," Jarik said as he admired his sister's landing.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go offworld and get drunk and get in fights, you'd have some credits to your name," Jaina chided him. "Seriously. We're willing to fly with you, you twerp, but the craziness has gotta stop."

"I'm only eighteen!"

"Jag and I were in the Navy at seventeen."

"That was your fault."

"And you behaved nicely this flight. But if I ever have to bail you out of some drunk tank again, it'll be all over." She and Jag had done it once, and reminded him that he'd used up all his get out of jail free cards.

"Okay, okay! Gods, you're getting as bad as Dad, and he did way worse things than I did!"

"Yeah, but we didn't have to bail your dad out," Jag reminded him, with a grin.

They touched down gently. Jarik spoke up. "I suppose you're gonna want me to do the tie down by myself."

"We weren't, but now that you mention it," Jaina said, flashing a wicked grin at Jarik, who appeared crestfallen. "Oh, come on, you little twerp, we never make you do that!"

"Dad and Chewie do," Jarik informed them.

"Yeah, well, we're not there yet. Give us time," his sister smiled fiendishly.

It had been a nice trip; a few days ago, they'd been in Selonia and Jaina and Jag decided to check out Han and Leia's favorite hotel there. It had been worth every penny, and Jarik had been grateful to get his sister and brother in law to leave him alone for a few hours. He'd gotten drunk and disorderly; SelSec released him without a fine but warned him that if he was going to give a repeat performance, it was going to cost him. Jaina told him that he wouldn't fly with them again if he kept it up. He managed to behave for the rest of the trip.

Jaina was checking fuel and lubricant levels when she felt suffused with a sudden warmth. It wasn't the sweltering sort; it was more of the sort one would get stepping outside into a day that was gently warm.

"What're you smiling about?" Jag asked her as they worked to replace a few controls that needed constant attention.

"I'm pregnant. With a baby girl. It happened the other night."

Jag's smile could have lit the entire galaxy. "Be restrained," Jaina said to him. "This is just for us, till we're ready to let the galaxy know. Or at least our family." Both laughed.

"I'm done down here!" Jarik yelled.

"Beat it, twerp," Jaina told him. "And behave yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Later, guys." Jarik got in his speeder and fled the scene.

"A baby girl. Oh my gods, this is incredible!" Jag hugged Jaina tightly.

"You're okay with having a daughter?" Jaina said, smiling at him.

"Jaina, sweetest, I'll be happy with any baby that's ours." He and Jaina were not given to mushy endearments, but their happiness was unmistakable. "You're glowing, you know."

"So even though we haven't done the test, you're convinced?"

"Just the way you look is all the proof I need."


End file.
